another world
by wakkowarnerlover1
Summary: based on the 2012 tmnt. when the turtles meet the Hitashi sisters, they find themselves living in another world. rated T for swearing. TMNT/ OC.
1. prolouge

Prolouge: hey everyone its wakkowarnerlover1 and this iss my tmnt fanfic hope you like it but first like in all my stories, you must meet my ocs for you can know they are and what they like to do. So here are my ocs.

Name: Lauraine Adeline Hitashi

Age: 15

Speicies: turtle

Appearance: green skin , light blue bandana, Blonde hair that's tied into a messy bun , green eyes

Weapon: two katanas

Bio: Laura is the oldest of the four, and leader of the pack. She is calm, yet very lethal when necessary, she hates to see her sisters in danger, and when one of them is hurt, she is determined to make them well again. She is smart, and very obedient to her sensei. Also at times, she loves to pull pranks with her youngest sister, Maylea.

Name: Dulce Maria Hitashi

Age: 15

Species: turtle

Appearance: green skin, brown straight hair, wears goggles on her head, violet eyes, lavender bandana

Weapon: bo staff

Bio: dulce is the Spanish speaker of the pack, she is super smart and can build almost anything. She is very logical and yet sensible to other people's ideas, even though she prefers her own. She loves to read, go on the computer, and invent new vechicles for her and her sisters to use.

Name: Raina Chitose Hitashi

Age: 15

Species: turtle

Appearance: green skin, shoulder length black hair, hazel eyes, light red bandana

Weapon: two sais

Bio: Raina is the one with the attitude, no one stops her when she is upset. She loves to play videogames and make fun of Maylea. She usually isn't hotheaded but when angered she is. But secretly she has a sweet side.

Name: Maylea Ehehene Hitashi

Age: 15

Species: turtle

Appearance: green skin, red rair that's braided into two pigtails, yellowish orange bandana, baby blue eyes

Weapon: nunchucks

bio: maylea is the wild child of the group, she loves an adventure, she will do anything to liven up a room. she loves to ride her skateboard, read comics, and listen to music. whenever she can she will also pull pranks on her older sisters.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey people here's chapter one for another world, I hope you guys like this story. Now for the disclaimer, I do not own tmnt or its characters, I only own my OCS, enjoy!

Chapter 1

In the sewers of New York, four turtles trained in a dojo. Two turtles stepped forward, one had a blue bandana and the other had an orange bandana. "are you sure you want to spar with me Mikey, I don't want you to get hurt" the blue clad said to the orange clad "dude Leo, im sure I can handle sparring you bro" Mikey responded as both turtles got into their battle stance. Mikey took out his nunchuks and swung them toward Leo, who simply dodged the nunchuks and tried to strike Mikey with his katanas, but before the katanas made contact with mikey's body, mikey did a back flip and swung his nunchuks again. Then Leo jabbed mikey's stomach with the back of his katana, then mikey went down on his knees and admitted defeat. Then two other turtles stepped forward, one with a red bandana and the other with a purple bandana. "Alright Donnie give up now and I won't hurt you" the red clad said as he cracked his knuckles. "that's what you said last time Raph and you still hurt me" Donnie said as he held his bo staff closer to his body, then the two fought, of course Raph won, but Just as Leo and Raph were going to spar, a rat enters the room and the 4 immediately begin to bow to their master. "boys, explain why you are on the news" master Splinter spoke then the boys looked at each other in confusion then Leo said "master we weren't out on patrol last night so there is no way we are on the news" "oh really then explain this" master splinter said while he toke out a newspaper which showed 4 turtles running on the streets. "master that's not us" Donnie said "oh so you are saying there are other turtles" master splinter replied "it's a possibility" Raph said simply "master if it's alright with you can we go take a look, to see if we find these other turtles" Leo asked, then splinter said "alright but stay in the shadows".

Later that night, the boys set out to look for the other turtles, as they ran on the rooftops, Leo stopped them then said "guys look" they looked down to see a female turtle walking in the alley, she had an orange mask and red hair in two braids. She looked down the street carefully then pulled out a skateboard and began to yell "BOOYAHKASHA" "HEY THAT'S MY LINE" Mikey said then the girl stopped and looked up and saw the guys glaring at mikey "good job stupid" Raph said sarcastically as the girl climbed onto the rooftops "whoa guy turtles, awesome" she said with a surfer accent which made Mikey's knees buckle. "hi im Mikey and you are" mikey introduced with a love-struck smile on his face, the girl giggled then said "im Maylea or May for short" May said as she stuck out her hand "who are you three" she asked the other boys "well im Leo, that's Donnie and that's Raph" Leo said while gesturing to his other brothers who also said hello, then May had an idea "hey do you guys want to meet my sisters" "sure" Mikey said, then Leo held him back then said " mikey remember what Master Splinter said" "awww come on Leo" Mikey whined as he gave his brothers the puppy face, as the other three looked at Mikey, they sighed and said "fine" "yay come on" may squealed with happiness as they climbed into the sewers

Well hope you liked chapter 1, what do you think will happen when may introduces her sisters to the boys lol anyways R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: Hey guys it's me and its new years

Turtles: yeah

May: hmph

Me: whats up May

May: im mad

Me: why

May: im mad because the year is ending (whispers to me: and me and mikey aren't a couple yet)

Mikey: what May

May: nothing

Me: anyways I don't own tmnt or its characters I only own my OCS enjoy

Chapter 2: meeting the girls

Once in the sewers, they walked up to a door, May entered the pin and walked in, but before she can warn the guys, a rope shot out and tied them. "Hey whats going on here, may" Raph asked May. May thought and then yelled "YO RAY LOSE THE TRAPS". Then another turtle walked in she had a red mask and short black hair, when she saw the boys, she turned to May and said "May, whats with the guys, you know Laura gonna get mad at you" "I know ray but they're friends of mine" may said gesturing to the guys, Ray sighed then grabbed one of her sais and cut the rope. "thanks" Leo said "Im Raina, or Ray who are you guys" Ray said while looking at the four. "Well im Leo and that's Donnie, Raph, and Mikey" Leo replied simply. Then a loud BOOM was heard, a turtle with Brown hair came up coughing and said in spanish " ay dios Santo" "are you ok Dulce" may asked worried, she nodded then turned to the turtles "oh hello , um who are you" Dulce asked. "oh that's Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey, Dulce, Boys this is my brainiac sister Dulce" May said. "hey" dulce said annoyed which made May laugh "May come on cant you be mature for once" a voice said. They all turned to see a turtle with blonde hair with a blue mask approach them " May what did you do" she asked her little sister "why do you always think its me" May whined, then she gave May a 'are you kidding' look. "uh good point, anyways Laura they are just like us" May said, " may just because theyre like us doesn't mean they wont be our enemies" "but laura" "may don't argue with me, tell thenm to leave" "but" "now please". May huffed then said to the guys, "sorry guys, Laura said you have to leave" the boys groaned then Mikey said "wait will we see you guys again" "maybe" Ray piped "but now you must leave, sorry" Dulce said with a sad look on her face. When Laura saw her sisters face, she sighed then said "alright they can stay for a little bit" the girls turned to their sister then cheered like theres no tomorrow. May hugged mikey, but then soon let go when she realized what she was doing, they both blushed, but there masks covered the blush thankfully. Laura then walked out of the lair, when Leo noticed her leave, he followed her. When he found her he sat by her and said " were not enemies you know" " yeah I kinda noticed when I saw Mikey give May a love struck look" Laura said, they both laughed, then they looked at each other, they both leaned in, then Laura stopped and said "uh maybe we should get back to the others now" "um yeah" Leo said while getting up then they both left to the lair while holding hands.

Aww LeoXLaura moment adorable no I think so, R&R ppl bye


	4. Author's Note

Author's note:

**Hey guys im in need of help for chapter 3 so plese if you have any ideas for chapter 3 please review or pm me I really need your help to make this story perfect**

Renay


	5. Kidnapped and Confessions

Chapter 3: Kidnapped and Confesssions

Thank you guys so much for your ideas I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 3

When the Boys had to leave, Dulce gave them a communicator to stay in touch just in case anything happens. When the boys got back to their lair, they told Master Splinter about the girls. When he heard this he was shocked that there are other turtles besides themselves. "so what do you think Sensei, are they allies" leo asked whilethe others were doing there thing. "im not sure Leonardo, but just in case be careful" Master Splinter advised then went to go meditate ' I hope we can trust them' leo thought then went to go train.

Meanwhile the girls were training their advanced katas. "ready girls…go" laura said then she started fighting with Raina while Dulce was fighting May. "ha I won" May said in triumph while pinning dulce on the floor. But then Dulce hit May in the head with her staff and said "not anymore." Then a loud boom was heardand the lights went out. "who's there" Laura shouted then May's scream filled the air. "MAY!" the other three girls shouted then the lights went back on and May was missing. "no not May" Laura said, Raina punched the wall and Dulce was mumbling words in Spanish. Then Laura said "we have to go find her." "but how, we don't know where she is or who took her" Raina said furiously while punching the wall again. "Maybe I know who can help us find her" Dulce suggested, Laura shook her head and said "no we're not getting the boys involved in our mission" "but it will make the search go by faster if they help us" Dulce argued back. Laura looked at Raina who said "Brainiac does have a point, if they help us we can find May faster" Laura sighed then said "alright lets go ask the boys for help" then they left.

May's POV:

My head hurt as I tried to sit up. When I got up a great deal of pain hit my head. "oww" I mumbled then I looked around, I was in some kind of building. I stood up with my nunchucks in my hand, adrenaline set in my mind. But I was scared I didn't know where I was or what happened, but what I do know is that I need to get out of here and back into the sewer. "well look who decided to wake up" a voice said I turned to see a man with dark skin and black hair, he was tall and thin and also had a sort of Hispanic accent. "w-who are you, what do you want" I stuttered, he laughed and said "oh I want nothing to do with you, it's the shredder that wants to see you" my eyes widened and my body tensed, the shredder was the one who killed my Master and now was probably going to kill me too. I ran towards the door hoping I could get out but he was faster than me and he landed in front of me so I tried to strike at him but he dodged me and punched my stomach and slapped my face. I went down but quickly got up, its what Laura would've done. He laughed at me some more, I clenched my fist and tried to hit him again but he took out a dagger and cut my side. I yelped in pain and fell to the ground clutching my side, trying not to let too much blood spill out. Then he pulled me by my hair towards him and said "if you were smart you wouldn't do that again" then he threw onto a chair and tied me to it, not even letting me try to heal my side. Then the door closed and I was left there, I silently cried to myself I wanted to get out of here, I wanted to see my sisters I wanted to see Mikey, then I closed my eyes and blacked out.

The girls ran through the sewers quickly, hoping to find them. Dulce then contacted Donnie through the communicater. "hello?" donnie's voice said through the phone. "Donnie, its me Dulce" dulce sid to him "whats up Dulce" he said to her. "where is your lair we need to tell you guys something important" she said. "turn left then youll see the enterance" Donnie said "ok thanks " she said then hung up. When the girls got there, Mikey immediately noticed May wasn't there "where's May" Mike asked them. "that's what we came to talk to you guys about" Laura started "May has been kidnapped" Raina finished then the boys were in shock "how?" Leo asked "we don't know" Dulce said "that's why we need your help" "alright we'll help" Leo said then they left but Laura still stayed just as Leo was about to leave he noticed Laura didn't leave yet so he walked over to her and said "don't worry we'll get her back" Laura then began to start crying and said "but I promised our sensei before she died that I would protect my sisters and never put them at risk and I failed" Laura said then Leo pulled her into a hug and said " hey don't cry, we'll save her don't worry" she smiled then said "alright lets go get May" then with that they left.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Laura was determined to get her sister back, no matter what obstacle she had to face. "Laura can we take a break" Ray whined as she skidded to a halt. "fine you guys take a break, I'll keep going" Laura said pausing for a brief moment. "I'll go with you Laura" Mikey said then they left to find May.

May's POV:

My side hurt like hell, I've never felt so much pain in my life, except for the time when I was 10 and I broke my arm, but this was different. Blood was still flowing from my side. Then I heard silent footsteps, I tensed, scared on what was going to happen to me. but then I saw Laura and Mikey walking towards me. "Laura, Mikey" yell whispered as they reached me. Mikey and Laura looked at me with shock then Laura said "who did this to you" "Xever, but he said that the Shredder wanted to see me" I said. Laura face filled with anger then she cut the rope that held me to the chair and then Mikey carried me bridal style as we headed out the door. Then before we reached the door, foot ninja surrounded us, "Mikey take May to the others, I'll handle these guys" Laura said to Mikey, "but" Mikey began before I said "don't argue with her right now, she's full on lethal" he nodded then we left. As Mikey and me ran the rooftops, he paused for a moment and said " do you need to rest for a bit" I wanted to say no, but he put me down anyways " um May can I tell you something" He asked his face turning a slight pink, "yeah Mikey what's up" I said and before I could even think, he kissed me. it felt amazing better than anything in the world. When we broke apart, Mikey said "I promise I won't let anything or anyone hurt you ever again" then we took off to look for the others.

Dulce's POV:

I paced for the longest time trying to think of a plan to rescue May. "Dulce, come on you need to rest" Donnie said. "no not until i come with a plan to rescue May" i said still pacing then he said to me again. "im sure May's fine" Donnie said, my eyes started to fill up with tears then I shouted "HOW DO YOU KNOW DONNIE SHE COULD BE HURT, SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE I CAN GET TELL MY SECRETS TOO" I started to cry then I sat on the floor continuing to cry, then I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Doonie "I know how you feel, I would probably feel the same if mikey was kidnapped, please don't cry Dulce I hate to see you cry" he said then I smiled slightly then I kissed his cheek and got up. " hey you guys look its Mikey and May" Raph said my eyes widened then we ran to where they were, me and raina gasped when we saw the huge cut in May's side "who did that May" Raina asked. "Xever" Raina growled then said "just her wait until I get my hands on him, he'll become dead meat" then Leo said "mikey where's Laura" "she's back over at the factory she's fighting foot ninja" "WHAT HOW CAN YOU LEAVE HER THERE MIKEY" Leo shouted then I saw May wince then Leo ran off. 'please Laura be alright'


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laura continued to fight foot ninja, they were coming left from right, but she couldn't stopped. It was like her body was saying stop, but her brain said keep going. Just as she was about to roundhouse kick a ninja in the chest, they all stopped and bowed. Laura turned and saw the man that ruined her life, the one that killed her master, the one she hated with all her soul: The Shredder. Laura growled then took out her katanas, then she jumped at him but she missed him and he slashed at her shell, she cried in pain, then muttered curse words under her breath. "foolish turtle, you think you can stop me alone" he said inching closer to her with every step he took. She knew she couldn't stop him on her own but she had to try, even if she ended up dead, she wouldn't let him hurt her sisters, not while she was living.

"well she's not alone" a voice said, she turned around and saw Leo standing on the window, he jumped down and landed next to her. "what are you doing here, this is my fight not yours" Laura muttered to him as she took small, sharp breaths. "like it or not im staying here to help you" Leo said in a demanding voice. She nodded then they got in their battle stances, Shredder swung at them, but he barely missed them, Leo then jumped and swung at him with his katana, Shredder dodged but he wasn't aware of Laura behind him, so she ran and kicked him on the back, Shredder staggered for a moment then all of his anger focused on Laura, he ran at her, but then out of nowhere a sai flew at his face, luckily for Shredder it missed. He looked up and saw the other turtles leaping down to help. Donnie and Dulce ran and swung their bo staffs at him while Raph and Raina ran to attack them with their sais, but then the Shredder threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke was gone, the Shredder was gone too, "Damn.." Raina muttered under breath "and it was getting interesting too" she continued looking over at her sisters. Laura staggered then fell to the ground, "LAURA!" Leo cried once she fell, he ran next to her and saw the slash mark in her shell. " Don't worry Leo she's not dead, she just passed out" Donnie said while Dulce was investigating her sister's wound. 'man it's a good thing we're turtles" Raph said then they all left to join Mikey and May who were let behind.

Once they got back to the boys lair, Master Splinter was shocked on the fact that there were girl turtles other then his sons. "ok, Leo, Mikey put May and Laura in the infirmary so they can rest" Donnie said. Leo gently put Laura on the bed, which made her stir and open her eyes "L-Leo" she said weakly, "Yeah Laura" he said back, "did you really mean what you said to me back there that I'm not alone" Leo face turned pink then he stuttered "y-yeah" Laura smiled slightly then she got up alittle and kissed Leo on the lips, he was shocked at first but slowly melted into the kiss with her, when they broke apart Laura said "stay with me" he nodded then laid next to her, she snuggled into his chest then slowly fell asleep 'goodnight Laura, I love you' Leo thought then he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. AN

Author's Note

Hey guys what up, I know you guys hate Author's notes (trust me I do too but I need help) I need I deas so if you can pm me ideas that would me great and your idea will be acknowledged

Thanks

Renee


End file.
